Ghostly Past, Haunting Future
by Gehitsa Koha
Summary: A Gargoyles TMNT crossover. Two gaurdians of the Phoenix Gate, one 18 and the other 7, escape only to find themselves sought after by not only by the Archmage but also Shredder, who wants to change not only the past, but the future of everyone. Tis time..
1. Fleeing

Jenny Dulac stood looking out the window. The sky was dark, thick with fog that had rolled in over the past few hours. Jordan, her youngest cousin, was lying asleep on the couch. She turned silently to look at him, his blonde hair blocking the innocent face of a seven year-old. Sighing she walked over, draping the black wool blanket over him. The sound of movement outside startled the young woman, her black hair nearly veiling her features as she moved to the window again.

Below there was on the clouds which clung to the city. She couldn't past the thick, grey mist, which was both comforting and disturbing. Closing the curtains hastily she again moved to the child. Her soft blue eyes nearly overflowed with tears. Why him? Why her?

Her hand crept up to finger the ruby gem around her neck. Set in a golden rose pendant that she never removed it had been a gift from her grandmother.

"Protect it," she had been told. "Protect it with your life."

Never told why, never told what it really was. She had wondered all her life, but her grandmother had passed away without revealing any answers. Jordan had come with her to New York, hoping to blend into the crowds.

Jenny looked at the boy again. He'd come out of loyalty and love, not because he really wished to leave. She sat down on the edge of the couch, gently brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

There were shadows within the clouds. Leaping to hear feet she quickly ran to her dresser as the blonde stirred awake.

"Jen?" he started, rubbing his eyes but she quickly hushed him as she returned to the child's side. Her arms wrapped around him.

"It's time to go, Jordan. We can't stay any longer. I'm sorry," she whispered near tears, holding him close.

He struggled against her, "No! I never got to say goodbye!"

They could hear the door being pounded against now.

"I know. I'm so sorry. It's for your own good, your safety; the Gate's safety."

* * *

The men burst into the room, but no one was there. The leader hissed at his second, but everything inside was still locked up. They tore up the room, overturning couches and chairs, ripping open cushions and mattresses. Clothes covered the floor. Yet the group of thugs left with nothing.

* * *

Huddled together in an ally somewhere in New York two figures slowly moved. The eldest shifted, holding the seven year-old close to her, trying to keep him warm in the rain that was pouring down.

Suddenly the rain stopped; or rather they were sheltered from the pounding water. Looking up at the monster looming over them Jenny gasped, gripping the child tightly again.


	2. The Meeting

(A/N: I only own Jenny Dulac and Jordan, well that's all you know of for now. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to post something and I figured that this chapter could stand on it's own fairly well. Sorry that it took so long to update, I was on vaction.)

Oroku Saki stood with his back to the door, hands folded across his chest. He had silently been nursing the wound in his left arm from his last encounter with… them…

He lashed out with his dominate right hand, breaking the wooden table before him. Revenge. Revenge did not work like this. Revenge meant the complete destruction of the enemy in the most painful ways, not the defeat of the avenger.

The doors to the long training room opened. Saki did not turn, though his lifted slightly. The soft sounds of footsteps enter, light, a woman…

"Master Saki," she said meekly. It was the voice of Karai. He turned a little, glancing back at the slender woman with her long black hair tied back. Somewhere in the back of his mind the thought of another daughter, a daughter by blood… Quickly he brushed the image away and turned towards his daughter, adopted true, but daughter none the less. _More a daughter than…_he began the thought but was stopped by the look of fear on Karai's face…

"Karai, what is the matter? What has happened?" Saki's stance stiffened a little. She was one the calmest and most reliable of the Foot soldiers. To her looking distraught was a rarity.

"Master Saki… There is a man here who demands to see you. He has… powers…" she began nervously.

A figure appeared behind her, an elderly man that Saki could not see how such a man could frighten his Foot ninja, much less Karai. He had a white beard, as unkempt as his wild hair. His face was stern, and even Saki had to admit that there was an aura of power around him. Standing stiff again his eyes met the man's, a strange eye like golden amulet on his dark cap.

"And you are?" Saki asked, gesturing for Karai to step aside and allow him to enter.

"I am known as the Archmage. And I have a business deal to discuss with you, Oroku Saki," the man said, stopping half way towards the sensei.

"What business would I have with you?" he asked, uncertain of where this was going, though he was vaguely interested in what this man had to offer.

"You help me and I help you. I know of your little pest problem, with those turtles…"

Shredder interrupted him, "I can handle the turtles, sir, on my own; with all due respect."

The elder man nodded, "I do not doubt your capabilities, Master Saki. It is simply that I hold the key to saving on Oroku Nagi and, perhaps, even Tang Shen. Would that spark your interest?"

There was a long pause as Saki took in this information. Finally he spoke, eyes narrowed in disbelief, "I'm listening."


	3. Rescued

Jenny shifted back a little, looking up at the creature. His massive wings were protecting her and her cousin from the pounding drops of rain, but for what purpose. Quickly she tucked something golden beneath her body so she lay against it. Her cousin leaned forward, his eyes wide.

"It's them."

His words surprised her. There was no fear in the child's voice, nothing to even suggest that this monster was anything but another person walking along the crowded New York streets.

"Excuse me lad?" he said with a look of bewilderment.

"It's me! Jor…" he paused a moment. He had not been called Jordan in that time period. "Áinle, don't you remember?"

The old warrior frowned, "How could it be you, lad? It's been centuries since ye been alive."

That voice… Jordan's name… Her eyes widened. It was one of the gargoyles. She remembered now. When they had hidden at Wyvern there had been an old gargoyle there who taken kindly to them. Their grandmother had left them there to study under the Magus, a court magician.

"You were there… in Wyvern… in the cave… you saved me," she said causing the gargoyle to turn towards her. It was then she saw his eye…

Deirdre was chained to walls of a stone cave. A fire burned brightly a few feet away, the light dancing over her slender body and causing gold to seemingly thread through her hair. Her blue eyes were cast downward, a slight breeze causing her sapphire dress to dance around her legs.

A cruel, cold laugh. She knew that laugh. The Archmage stood not far away. She could hear him moving about the cavern. She could feel his eyes on her filled with lust. It was not a lust of the flesh, nor the harmless playful lust some knights would show towards a maiden. It was a lust for power she did not yet possess. If he had her way she never would.

"You filthy, vile…"

"Sweetling, watch your mouth. A proper lady does not let her tongue become too sharp," the sorcerer shot back bitterly. She struggled against the chains, her arms and legs sore from being restrained. She groaned, knowing that she'd regret this encounter come morning.

The old man had crossed the space between them rather quickly. She spat at his face… and it all went black…

The next memory Deirdre had was of a gargoyle, large and almost elderly. He was laying only feet away, unmoving. Fear wrapped around her heart, cutting deep with thorns of worry. She realized her chains had been pulled from the wall and she had been lying limply on the floor. The Archmage was no where to be seen but soldiers were running into the cavern. Two strong arms pulled her up and against a chest covered by chain mail.

"Jenny," the man whispered so only they could hear. But she pushed away, running towards her savior. His eye seemed to have a deep cut over the lid. She gently touched his shoulder as the sun crept in, turning the skin to stone beneath her fingers.

"Where is my cousin?" Jenny asked glancing back her fiancé.

He stood still for a moment and then finally said, "Safe at the castle. Are you hurt?"

Again the knight was by her side, holding her close. A feeling of being safe, like warmth, flowed through her body. She realized how stiff she had felt, how tired she was.

"We can't leave him…"

"Do not worry fair maiden! I will protect him!" Sir Robert said in his usual arrogant manner he used to try and cheer her up.

"It's us," Jenny said, standing up quickly. She held the Phoenix Gate out before here, allowing Hudson to take it into his clawed hands.

"Lass, I think you best come with me."


	4. Love's Revenge

(A/N: I only own Jenny, Jordan, and Rob. Everyone else belongs to their respected owners and creators.)

_And I can't pretend  
I won't think about you when I'm older  
'Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

_Better Than Me by Hinder_

Nagi stood in the shadows. The shadows that were his shelter, his friend, his weapon. He leaned against the old wall, the couple before him oblivious to his presence. The walked, spoke softly and sweetly to one another. He watched the man slowly walk away, leaving the beautiful woman alone in the garden. After a moment Nagi stepped forth, causing Tang Shen to gasp.

"Oroku Nagi," she breathed, kneeling on the ground by the calm lake. "You startled me…"

Startled was an understatement. Silently she wished Yoshi was beside her still. Nagi said nothing as he stepped ever closer, a dark shadow falling over her slender form as his hands roughly grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

"How could you?" he asked, nearly shaking her. She cried out, but soon was silenced by a blow to her forehead. The cry would have attracted her lover, but anger is not easily quenched…

When Yoshi's figure appeared running over the hill, weapon in hand…

"Stop this!" snapped Shredder, glancing at the man beside him. "She prompted his anger! If this is to turn me against my late brother then you have failed miserably."

He turned his back to the scene, blocking out the continuous yells that slowly began to fade, as did the scene around him. As if stepping out of a dream he made his way towards the cabinet to get a drink.

"That was not the purpose I assure you. I merely wanted to show you what I could change, what I will change, should you help me."

The old man deserved to be tossed out for this madness. But grief had been stired a new as Saki stood there. He turned slightly, "You have my allegiance, sir, for now. But at the point when my brother and his love are once more a live, our deal is over."

A cold cruel laugh met his ears.

"So be it. There is a girl we must find…"

☼

Across the city a young man was making his way closer towards the apartment he'd been renting. His face was scared from battles long ago. He looked down at his hands, a small band around his one finger. Closing his eyes he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning he came face to face with a man he had hoped to avoid.

"Master Oroku," he said bowing slightly towards Saki.

"I have a job for you to do. You see, I need to find a girl by the name of Deirdre…" he said with a cruel smile.

For a minute Rob's heart stopped beating.

(A/N: Sorry that it was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer.)


	5. The Red Turtle

(A/N: I don't own anything except Jenny, Rob, and Jordan.)

_She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a causality of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good_

_Homecoming Queen sung by Hinder_

"Are you still as skilled at healing as you were over a century ago lass?" asked the elderly gargoyle. Jenny frowned slightly as they made their way inside the clock tower. Before she could ask Hudson's cryptic meaning she saw her answer.

Lying on a bed of blankets was a giant shelled figure. A deep crack, surrounded by dry blood, made its way down the figure's back. Jordan rushed from Jen's side, gently touching the creature's face. The groan which met their ears told them that, for now at least, he was alive.

"We found him left on a rooftop. Been out cold since we brought him back…" Hudson shifted, glancing back towards the window where the others were gathering. The reunion between the child and his gargoyle friends had been short lived due to the immediate danger to the turtle before them.

Bronx rose from where he lay near the red banded turtle. Sniffing the air, he let out an excited yelp. Bolting towards Jordan he took a big leap and pinned the child to the ground. Licking his face, the boy's giggles on encouraging him, he seemed not to notice the others leaving the room. Jenny followed silently, watching them take their places.

"The sun is rising. Help him lass. He looks as if he could teach some of us," he glances towards Broadway, "a thing or two about fighting. At the very least he is like us in a way. I'd be curious to learn how this occurred…" Hudson said, placing a heavy claw on the woman's shoulder.

"I'll do what I can, Hudson," she sighed, glancing back to see the demonic looking dog turn to stone. She could feel the hand on her shoulder harden. Sighing, she slipped from his grasp and snuck inside.

Gently the young woman examined the turtle's back. Her frown eased a little as she saw the blood was old and mostly from a small wound beneath the shell that was healing quickly. The shell itself was mostly mended from nature itself, the wound wasn't that deep, the blood simply made it look worse.

She called to Jordan, asking for some water and towel. Once he had brought them to her she proceeded to clean the shell. A few drops of the cool water slipped into the wound…

A cry worthy of raising all the demons of hell escaped the creature as he nearly knocked her over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he snapped, though his eyes were still shut from the pain.

"I'm trying to clean the wound. Now, please, lay back…" she began calmly, her hand gently touching his bicep.

"I'm fine," he snapped, standing to his feet. He stood there a moment, swaying. Then he simply fell to his knees.

"You've been out for too long. You need to relax, rest some," she said, looking into his anger-filled eyes.

"Where am I?"

Obviously he wasn't going to listen to her about relaxing.

"The clock tower, Goliath found you and brought you here. Look, let me clean the wound."

"Will you stop that!?" he groaned as she touched the water to his shell.

"Will you control your temper!?" she snapped back.

"Who are you?" asked Jordan, sitting down in front of the turtle.

The turtle said nothing, simply looking at the boy. Who was he, and why on earth was he so talkative to a total stranger.

"I don't have a temper!" snapped the turtle back.

Jenny sighed, this was going to be a long morning. All she thought of was caring for this creature. Yet, somewhere deep inside, the part of her missing Rob groaned at being pushed aside yet again. Where was he?


End file.
